


To Obtain a Mission

by xPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: The Winter Soldier failed its mission. It needed to obtain a new one.





	To Obtain a Mission

The Winter Soldier was lost.

 

It failed its mission. It _failed._ If it went back to the handlers, there would be punishment.

 

The Winter Soldier doesn’t like punishment. It was not going back to HYDRA.

 

It didn’t know where to go. It must acquire somewhere to go before the civilians become suspicious. A short, blue-haired man approached it. “Hey man, you alright?” The man asked it a question. The asset did not know how to respond to this question, so it ran away.

 

Query: The blue-haired man called the asset a man. Is the asset a man?  
  
Test: “Him,” the asset muttered.

 

A woman looked at him oddly. The asse— _he_ removed ~~itself~~ from the situation. Up in a tree, ~~the as~~ _he_ considered the situation. Calling himself “he” stirred something inside himself that had been dormant for a long time.

 

He ignored that. He needs a plan.

 

Step 1: Establish a food source. The— He observed a cart with an obnoxious banner reading “HOT DOGS” in rainbow letters. He approached the man behind the cart. “Give me a hot dog.” The man’s eyes widened and he quickly handed over a hot dog. Step one completed.

 

Step 2: Obtain new mission. Now this step was harder. The handlers were not an option. Where was he supposed to obtain a mission from? _Steve,_ a voice inside him whispered.

 

Well, that was better than nothing.

 

New sub-plan: locate Steve, obtain new mission from Steve.

 

He set off on his mission.


End file.
